Del (tribe)
|topaz}} The tribe of Del, also known as the tribe of the Topaz, is one of the seven tribes of Deltora. Occupying Topaz territory, its people reside primarily in Del and surrounding areas. The tribe's gem and talisman is the Topaz, which was originally kept in a glass case in the meeting hall, however is now part of the Belt of Deltora. The people of the Del tribe are Deltora's greatest travellers, explorers and traders. Partly due to Del's harbours, but also due to the nature of Del people to be restless and curious about the world around them. Before the unison of Deltora's tribes, Del people typically fought with the Jalis over border disputes. History The Land of Dragons The Del tribe kept to themselves like the other tribes in the Land of Dragons. Often they warred with the other tribes near their territory over land and resources. Trying to brave the seas that surrounded them was met with tragedy and death because of the fearsome sea monsters that ruled the ocean. One beautiful day the dragons took flight and blocked out the sun and the ground rumbled. The earth quaked beneath the people’s feet and the seas boiled. Many people died and they thought that the world was ending. Eight days after the event, the skies cleared and the Del tribe found a wondrous gem their territory, the Topaz, which they claimed as their own talisman. The land blossomed and the Del tribe was able to leave their land and trade with neighbouring lands, as many of the sea monsters died in the clash of fire and water. Of all the seven tribes, the Del tribe were the greatest travellers, explorers and traders. One Del trader, Garth in particular was famous for his energy and daring, and his ship, The Golden Dragon was one of the greatest vessels to ever sail from Del's harbour. He had promised his daughter Rosalyn to Mobbs, who was a member of the city council, in return for a ship but Rosalyn, cunning as her father bargained with him that she would marry Mobbs within the year if he took her on one of his voyages. They travelled to Nerra in Dorne where she ended up falling in love with a half-Fellan and married him. Garth lied to the people of Del who asked about her whereabouts, saying that she was on a holiday. The Golden Dragon was painted and refitted in order to change its appearance. And was renamed The Avenger. Garth went back to Nerra and had Rosalyn's husband murdered. Rosalyn was given a potion to make her forget and their child, Peregrine was given to an old woman instead of being murdered. Rosalyn returned to Del where she was to marry Mobbs but she had changed in such a way that the idea of marrying her made Mobbs uneasy. They did not marry and Garth still got his ship. She accompanied her father on every voyage from that point on and become a greater trader than he was. Forging the Belt A long time later the Shadow Lord, the son of Peregrine, invaded the Land of Dragons, after taking over Pirra and making it the Shadowlands. Ghastly, shambling creatures were sent across the Mountains along with vulture-like birds who the people of the Land of Dragons named Ak-Baba. Ragged souls fleeing from the northern territories came into Del bringing news of the creatures invading the north. The strongest of Del's troops were sent out to defend their territory and foreign traders hurriedly set sail for home while terror gripped the city. A long cold, hard winter fell upon the land and the invasion faltered as the invaders froze to death and they were too far from the mountains for any replacements to be sent to replace the fallen. The people of Del thanked the heavens that they were spared. A few chose to believe that their tribe's talisman had saved them but wiser ones knew that the safety would only last for as long as the winter continued. Living at the time, the blacksmith Adin heard the news and was troubled. The news reminded him unpleasantly of the scraps of family history he heard as a child. One scrap in particular, the tale about Opal the Dreamer who came from the plains in a swarm of bees. Though the story mostly focused on how odd she was, there was mention of her prophecy, that one day "men who were not men would be sent by the Lord of Shadows beyond the mountains to conquer the Land of Dragons". To Adin, it appeared that her vision was coming true. To drive the troubling thoughts away, he worked himself harder than before. One night when the moon was full, he dreamed of a belt. The belt had seven medallions linked together by fine chain. In each of the medallions lay a huge gem, shining like fire. One of the gems was the great Topaz, the Del tribe's ancient talisman. He woke and immediately went to work. He laboured on the belt in secret and when it was finished he then began on fashioning himself a sword. He decided against going for the Topaz first for he knew that the people would laugh at his outlandish claims. He instead snuck away unnoticed into the night in search of the first gem for the Belt. With the Diamond, the Emerald, and the Lapis-lazuli in place, Adin returned to Del in the dark of night disguised as the Archer of Azzure. He was found out by a young girl called Violet but he convinced the Del tribe to give him the Topaz. With six gems in the belt after being rejected by the Torans, Adin gathered the six tribes. The Del troops were disguised in rags, their real armour and weapons hidden inside carts they pulled along. The six tribes gathered in plains territory, in their capital Hira. They had left their territories unprotected, gathered together in order to defend their home from the Enemy. When it seemed they were on the verge of defeat, the Torans arrived with their gem and with all seven gems placed in the Belt, the Enemy was repelled from the land. The Land of Dragons was now Deltora and Adin became Deltora's first king. Zara of Tora became his queen and together they had five children. The eldest of whom was to wear the Belt after him. They lived in the Forge and Adin never let the Belt out of his sight. Disestablishment of monarchy Adin's grandson, King Elstred was the first to leave the belt aside since the steel cut into his belly. Agra, the current royal advisor of the time convinced him to wear it only on great occasions. She was only able to do so because she accused Ballum, the king's brother of trying to poison him and he had been the only one who was insistent that the belt should be worn at all times. Ballum was forced to flee. Ballum later on became the first of the Masked Ones. King Brandon, the fifth king of Deltora contracted the Ralad people to build a magnificent palace on a hill at the centre of Del. Brandon did not live to see the palace fully completed, as it took forty years to complete; he lived on the ground floor of the palace. Drumm, the servant of the Shadow Lord and royal advisor of Brandon's son Lucan added the platform in the centre of the palace's chapel which hid the Sister of the South. Shadowlands invasion Sister of the South The day after Sharn returned to Del from Tora, she was burning with fever and red weals were showing on her face. All the people she had come into contact with shared the same symptoms and many died that day. Doom ordered that the citizens cover their faces while walking the streets and tending to the sick, but still the deaths continued. He did manage to keep the plague from spreading beyond Del, as no-one was permitted to leave the city. All the bodies of the sick were burned in funeral fires. Paff, the guardian of the Sister of the South, wrote notices that blamed the Torans for the plague and turned the people of Del against them. Lief, Barda and Jasmine found these notices upon returning to Del. They notice on their way to the palace that the people had hung charms to protect themselves from illness and red 'X's had been marked on the doors where the inhabitants had died of the plague. Politics Government Government system: Confederate absolute monarchy Prior to the invasion of the Shadowlands, the government of the Del tribe followed a pseudo-constitutional system of monarchy under the Rule. The Rule severely limited the influence of the monarch, reducing their role to that of a figurehead and delegating political authority to the chief advisor. When the Shadow Lord finally invaded, a period of interregnum followed where the monarchy as an institution was dissolved completely. The monarchy was restored under Lief, who assumed both the role of head of state and head of government. The subsequent abolition of the Rule meant the government was reverted to an autocratic system with the heir to the Belt wielding absolute power. Head of state: Deltoran monarch The Del tribe did not originally have an overall leader. Before the Battle for Deltora, a council consisting of six members led as the city's leaders. They met in the in the meeting hall to make decisions and discuss matters. When speaking, councillors would stand on a raised platform at the front of the hall. After the Battle for Deltora, the tribe was led and governed by the monarch of Deltora. Law enforcement Before the Battle for Deltora, guards were stationed on Del's walls. The guard included the chief of watch and their second in command. After the Battle for Deltora, enforced by palace guards, offenders are brought before the monarch to face prosecution for their crimes. The palace prison holds criminals and other offenders. Following the disestablishment of the monarchy, the Shadow Lord's Grey Guards enforced a strict curfew and heavy penalties for crimes against the Shadow Lord. Extreme punishments and weapons were used to enforce the new laws. This included death. In Del, the guard act as law-enforcers, protectors of the city and guardians of the royal family. Not much is concretely known of the laws of Del, however theft was illegal nation-wide. Culture Society Architecture Physical Appearance Military Guard Before the monarchy was established, the guard of Del kept watch nightly over the city. Stationed on the city's walls, guards had the duty of challenging visitors and opening the city gates. A head guard was appointed nightly and his second in command also. Army The army of Del historically fought against the Jalis before settling their differences and uniting in the Battle for Deltora. They dressed in robes simple robes and cloaks into battle and wielded long swords. Palace guard Palace guards are the main defence force and law enforcement in Del. Led by a captain, they also give tours of the palace to visitors. Notable members References Category:Deltora Category:Del (tribe) Category:Tribes Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of images